


Like Tides to the Moon

by acyborglostintimeandspace



Series: Boosh Poems [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prose Poem, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyborglostintimeandspace/pseuds/acyborglostintimeandspace
Summary: Howard and Vince (or Julian and Noel, if you want to feel even more angsty) go to a party. Vince won't stop drinking and accepting drugs from his mates. Howard reflects on his relationship with Vince. Pain ensues.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir, Howard Moon/Vince Noir, Julian Barratt & Noel Fielding, Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Series: Boosh Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Like Tides to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Howard and Vince's relationship makes me cry at least once a week and I need people to u n d e r s t a n d, so I wrote a poem about it. I started writing it as Howince before realizing it was far too similar to a lot of Noelian fics I've read, so read it as you will, depending on how hard you want to cry.

more monsters around the corner  
who could make you spill your sins  
pop another silver gemstone  
let it seep into your skin

the world outside arches a finger  
begging me to make the choice  
but your eyes are oceanic, darling  
and i could write sonnets in your voice

you tell me things are different now  
that you'll stop all of this soon  
but you have to see it all one more time  
so i let you

like tides bow to the moon

i suppose this is our farewell tour  
but i don't know where I'll go  
who we're even saying goodbye to  
how we could leave our carefully built world

sometimes i ask myself  
are you destroying yourself for me  
so i'll stay?  
surely it wouldn't come to that  
with all you know that we could be

still, i watch as your pale perfect figure  
weaves in and out of crowds  
pulsing bodies pushing closer and closer  
until even my own breath is too loud

black haired ones  
and blue haired one  
with hands like lightning  
cups and cloudy glass bottles  
full of liquid courage  
take longer to recognize my face  
before asking

where you are

a part of me knows it should be expected  
we're inseperable  
(or at least that's what we tell the world )  
oh, lover, you're not the same as before  
and every wave, when comes time, has to unfurl

so i escape and let you go  
swallowed by the great monster of bodies  
luring you in with promises of heaven  
when we've already built eden tirelessly

i pull one old thin sin out of a crumbled square package  
even though i long ago promised you i'd quit  
but we're both breaking promises tonight  
so what's one more, my insides burning before it's even lit

i linger for a while  
long after the light has reached my fingers  
but you never emerge  
can't leave behind your favorite sinners

before i leave  
i want you to know  
i used to mean something to you  
a long time ago

but the moon has shifted its tide  
once more like a dream  
and noirs always end  
after splitting at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ladadee195 and the Booshlrs discord for inspiring me to write this and post it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The planet I loved and what he was like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597497) by [shamelessbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi)




End file.
